


You know, you'll always know me

by my_little_nightmare



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Celebrity AU, Depression mention, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kinda, Modern AU, Suicidal Mentions, also angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare
Summary: Catra and Adora were best friends.  They had always been.  It was a fact, just like how the stars shine in the sky and how the sun sets.  It would never change.  The two girls were meant to be, and there was not a thing that could change it.They grew up together in the same orphanage, and were much closer to each other than they were to anyone else.  Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio… they were alright.  But they weren’t the perfect fit to the gaping hole in each of the girls heart.Catra was Adora’s, and Adora was Catra’s.  That was just the way it was.  A simple fact, and nothing more.or:a catradora celeb au
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	You know, you'll always know me

**Author's Note:**

> theres a tiny mention of depression, and suicidal thoughts, but its very brief and not detailed.  
> loosely based off the song dorothea, by taylor swift (fic title from the song as well)

Catra and Adora were best friends. They had always been. It was a fact, just like how the stars shine in the sky and how the sun sets. It would never change. The two girls were meant to be, and there was not a thing that could change it.  
They grew up together in the same orphanage, and were much closer to each other than they were to anyone else. Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio… they were alright. But they weren’t the perfect fit to the gaping hole in each of the girls heart.  
Catra was Adora’s, and Adora was Catra’s. That was just the way it was. A simple fact, and nothing more.  
Fairly on, their foster mom, Shadow Weaver, recognized Adora’s raw talents. Her voice.  
The way Adora could craft and tease a melody through her mouth was enough to make Catra’s eyes water. Adora was gifted. And Shadow Weaver took advantage of that. Soon, every weekend Adora was headed to some competition of a sort.  
And Catra refused to be left behind. So she became as good as she could at singing.  
And she got pretty damn good. She spent hours watching people as they sang, the way their throats bobbed and pulsed. She asked Adora the way it felt. She practiced on her own, deep in the woods that surrounded the orphanage.  
And when she thought she was ready, she managed to convince Shadow Weaver to bring her as one of Adora’s back up singers.  
The children were elated. Now they could be together all the time. They had everything they had always wanted. Each other.  
\---  
“Adora?” Catra hissed. “Adora, wake up!” It was the middle of night, and she could hear snores coming from the surrounding bunks.  
“What is it?” Adora mumbled sleepily.  
Catra grinned. “It’s a surprise. Come on!” She ripped the blankets off Adora, and dashed over to the window.  
Adora rubbed her eyes. “What’s happening?”  
“We’re sneaking out,” Catra groaned. “Honestly, Adora. Have all the singing lessons made you forget everything else?”  
“But what about Shadow Weaver?”  
Catra sighed. “Don’t worry about Shadow Weaver. She’s never bothered me before.”  
Adora froze. “Wait, you’ve sneaked out before?”  
“Well, yeah. Have you not?”  
Adora shook her head.  
“Well, there's a first for everything. Come on!” Catra threw the window open, and quickly scaled down the lattice.  
Adora cast one last anxious glance at the door, then hurried after Catra.  
“Where are we going?” Adora asked, her voice tinged with fear.  
Catra grinned. “The woods.”  
“The woods?” Adora asked, while following close behind Catra. “But it’s dangerous in there. All sorts of things. Bears, criminals, swamps…” she shuddered. “Catra, are you sure this is smart?”  
Catra smirked. “Relax. I’ve been in them millions of times. And I’m still fine.”  
Adora’s eyes widened. “You’ve been inside them before? Shadow Weaver would kill you if she knew.”  
“Not a problem. Because, A: she wouldn’t find out, B: she doesn’t give a shit about me, and C: she’d be happy if I died because then I’d be out of her way.”  
Adora frowned, but didn’t say anything.  
Catra led her through the thick forest, until they broke through the trees. A small pond lay in the center of a clearing. A large log had fallen across, creating a bridge to the other side.  
The moon lit everything in a silver glow.  
Catra grinned, and jumped onto the log. She spread her arms out for balance, and ran across the slippery surface.  
Her feet lost their grip, and Catra was falling, heading straight into the murky water. A hand shot out, and wrapped around her waist.  
She stopped a foot away. Adora laughed.  
“Careful,” she teased. “You were about to go take a bath.”  
Catra scowled, and scrambled her way back up.  
“Thanks.”  
“Of course.” Adora sat down, dangling her feet over the water. “This is gorgeous.” her voice was full of awe.  
“Yeah,” Catra said, settling down next to Adora. She laid her head on the blond girl’s shoulder. “It is.”  
Adora started to hum, her soft voice filling the silence. Catra smiled. It was her favourite song.  
Catra joined in, letting her low voice fill the air.  
“So don’t worry your pretty little mind,” Catra singing, her breath steaming in front of her.  
Adora laughed, and started singing as well.  
“People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough. But this love is ours,” they sang, their voices mixing together. It was different then when Adora was performing. There, Catra was just a voice in the background. But here, with Adora, Catra mattered. Her voice was just as equal to Adora’s.  
Catra grinned. She had never felt like this before. So light and… happy.  
Slowly their voices faded back into the silence. But the air was different. It felt full… warm.  
“We should go,” Catra whispered. “We have to be back before Shadow Weaver wakes up.”  
Adora nodded. “Can we come back here?”  
“Of course. You know the answer,” Catra replied with a smile. She carefully walked back across the log to the shore.  
“Wait,” Adora said quickly. “This is our pond. Shouldn’t we mark it?”  
Catra scooped up a jagged pebble, and jogged to a tree. Carefully, she carved A+C into the rough wood.  
“There. This place is ours now. No one else can claim it.” Catra grinned.  
Adora smiled. “I love it.” She looked down, and gasped. “Catra, look!” she bent down, and scooped up two small pebbles.  
They looked completely normal, except for a small hole in each one.  
Adora handed one to her. “One for you, and one for me.” She dug into her pocket, and pulled out a long strip of leather.  
Using the same rock Catra used to cut into the tree, Adora broke the string in half.  
“We’ll make it into necklaces.” Adora’s eyes gleamed. She slipped the necklace over her head. “Tie it for me?” She asked.  
Catra nodded, and quickly tied the brown string into a knot. She pulled it tight, and stepped back. “Do it for me too,” she said excitedly.  
Catra felt Adora’s soft fingers brush against her neck as she knotted the cord together.  
“Now we match.”  
“We never take it off,” Catra said gravely.  
Adora nodded, just as solem. “I promise. As long as I’m wearing this necklace, it means I’m still your best friend. I’ll never leave you.”  
They looked at each other, moonlight glimmering in their eyes.  
Catra felt her heart pound.  
“We need to go,” she murmured.  
“Yeah,” Adora sighed. “I know.”  
“We can come back, Adora.”  
“But it won’t be the same.”  
“No. It’ll be different every time. But we’ll make it better.” Catra slipped her hand into Adora’s. “But we need to go if we want to come back.”  
Adora sighed. “Alright. Lead the way.” She turned to Catra and smiled.  
Catra nodded, and pulled her back into the woods.  
\---  
Catra felt her breath quicken. “Adora, what are you saying?” She asked.  
“Catra, I’m so sorry,” Adora whispered. Her eyes were teary. “But I can’t turn this down. You know that.”  
“So what? You're going to leave me here? All alone?” Catra laughed incredulously. “You can’t do this. Please,” she begged.  
“I can’t turn this down! It’s just one tour! I’ll be back before you know it.” Adora sniffed deeply.  
“No.” Catra shook her head. “You won’t. I thought you cared about me, but it turns out you just want to be famous.” She immediately regretted the words. They were fake. Adora didn’t care about fame. She just wanted to sing.  
“Catra…” Adora started. “You know that’s not true.”  
Catra hung her head. “I know. It’s just… Will you come back?”  
Adora nodded. “Of course I will. I’ll only be gone a month, then I’ll be back. And we’ll go back to our pond, and be back together again. I promise.” Adora’s eyes stared straight into Catra’s.  
“Will you think about me?”  
“Every single second. I can’t wait to tell you all about it.” Adora laughed. “It’ll be crazy. I wish you could come.”  
“No.” Catra shook her head. “My place is here.” That was a lie. Catra had been waiting every day of her life to leave the orphanage. The only reason she hadn’t run away was Adora. But she couldn’t tell Adora that. She wouldn’t understand. Catra noticed the small stone hanging off Adora’s neck. She tapped a nail against the grey stone. “Will you take it off?”  
Adora laughed. “Of course not. I made you a promise. As long as I wear it, you still have me. I’m never taking it off.”  
Catra nodded, relieved. “Okay. I’ll help you pack.”  
“I think I’m done. Will you see me off?”  
Catra shook her head. “I can’t. Shadow Weaver won’t let me.”  
“Hey, it’ll only be a month. And then life will be back to normal. I promise.”  
Catra nodded.  
“Will you at least say goodbye now?” Adora asked.  
“No. Because that means there's a possibility of me never seeing you again. This isn’t goodbye. Just… till later.”  
Adora laughed. “Okay. Well, I’ll see you later.” She wrapped Catra in a warm hug, and she sank into the embrace.  
“I’ll see you later,” Catra whispered into the girl’s hair. “In a month, and then we’ll go back to our pond, and we’ll steal snacks from the pantry, and we’ll watch the stars. We only need to wait a month.” Catra said those words, but there was still dread in her heart. She felt like this would be the last time she’d ever see Adora again. So she hugged tightly, wishing she could capture the moment in time.  
\---  
Catra waited a month. And then another. Catra waited for three months before she gave up hope.  
Adora had left her. Catra had been replaced by her shiny new friends, with their perfect smiles, and dazzling appearance. Catra was just a little orphan girl in a small unimportant town.  
But Adora… she was rising fast. Catra watched the tv screen as she ate her breakfast, the entire orphanage clambering for a look at the girl they had known. Catra listened as Adora had interview after interview, concert after concert.  
Catra had even seen a magazine with Adora’s beautiful face pasted across the glossy cover. She had balled it up, and thrown it in the nearest trash can.  
One night, she snuck away to the pond, and sat on the log, tears dripping down her face.  
Adora was gone.  
She wasn’t coming back.  
Catra yanked the necklace off her neck. She wondered how long it had taken Adora to remove hers. Catra held it above the water, ready to let it fall into the pond, but her hand wouldn’t open. She wasn’t ready to let go yet.  
“Why did you leave me?” Catra asked the empty air, sobbing. “Wasn’t I enough?”  
She bent over herself, her body shaking with the force of her grief. “Wasn’t I enough?” She sobbed. “You promised you’d never leave me…”  
Catra sat on the old log, letting tears slip out. They fell through her fingers, landing in the water like rain.  
Finally, Catra rose. She couldn’t stand being in the clearing anymore. It was too painful a memory.  
Everywhere she looked, a golden haired girl waited, smiling sweetly at Catra.  
She felt a surge of betrayal.  
Adora had promised to come back. They were going to steal snacks from the pantry, run away to the pond, and sit together and watch the stars.  
Maybe Adora just got confused. Maybe the tour actually lasted a lot longer.  
But that was a lie, and Catra knew it.  
Adora had left her, and Catra was paying the price.  
She braced herself against a tree while she tried to breathe in enough air. Her fingers brushed against an indent carved deep into the bark.  
A+C  
Catra let out a guttural scream, and ripped into the bark with her bare hands. She ignored the splinters, only focusing on destroying the reminder of what had been.  
The reminder of the first night, where life was so perfect. They sang underneath the stars, and for the first time, Catra felt complete. But Adora had left Catra for a shiny new future.  
Catra stepped back, and looked at the mess of bark in front of her.  
Her fingers were covered in splinters and small cuts, but a triumphant smile was now on Catra’s face.  
She could become more. Catra didn’t need Adora. She didn’t need anything. She could do whatever she wanted to. She would do anything she wanted to. She’d done it before.  
For a girl with a sweet voice, and a sweeter personality. A girl who Catra would have given anything for….  
“No,” Catra hissed. “No more Adora. She doesn’t matter. She’s the one who left you.” Catra wiped her tears away, and headed away from the pond.  
She ran away from the orphanage one week later.  
Adora never came back.  
\---  
10 years later  
Catra bustled through her small apartment, mug of tea carefully balanced.  
She settled onto her couch, and flicked the tv on.  
“...music phenomenon Adora is on set to have some of the most listened to songs in history,” the reporter was saying. “And here she is!” A chorus of screams burst out of the tv.  
Catra cringed. All of Adora’s fans were so… loud. She couldn’t help but curl her nose.  
She actually snorted when she heard a fan scream, “Marry me Adora!”  
And then, Catra saw her. Adora. She looked different. That made sense. She wasn’t a kid anymore.  
But still. It was a shock.  
Her short hair was now long, but she still wore it in a ponytail. Catra smiled as she saw the small poof.  
Adora had always loved the way her hair would poof up at the front. She called it her signature look. Her teeth no longer had braces, and her skin was tanner.  
She looked so happy.  
Catra wondered for the first time, if she had been wrong to hate Adora. Kid stars often had no choice. It was foolish to think Adora hadn’t been manipulated.  
Catra jerked her attention back to the TV.  
“...well, I am excited to be in L.A. again,” she was saying warmly. “You know, I actually grew up here. It feels good to be near home.”  
LA? Catra started. They were in the same town. Less than 20 miles apart.  
She grabbed her phone, and quickly googled her upcoming concerts.  
Sure enough, the next one was listed in LA.  
Adora was going to be singing so close to Catra, and she had no idea.  
And all of the sudden, all the emotions Catra had pushed away for years flooded back in.  
Most prominent of all, Catra’s feelings for Adora.  
She remembered the way her heart would pound, and her cheeks would flush. The way she would stutter through words when Adora was near.  
Catra had a crush on Adora.  
No, but it had been more than a little crush. It was indescribable, what Catra felt.  
When Adora left, a part of her had been ripped away. It had hurt more than anything else she had ever felt. Because Catra needed Adora as much as she needed air.  
But she didn’t anymore. Catra had learned to survive on her own. She had built herself a life. It wasn’t a perfect life, but it was hers.  
And now, it felt empty. There was a large, Adora shaped hole inside her, and Catra just realized it for the first time.  
“I need to see her,” Catra whispered to herself. She googled tickets to the concert. They were shockingly low. An artist as famous as Adora would have tickets that sold for hundreds. But it only cost $35. Before Catra could convince herself out of it, she pressed the green buy button. A little ding was the only indicator that Catra had just changed her life.  
She inhaled sharply and sighed. There was no point worrying. She was going. That was all that mattered. She’d see Adora one last time. Maybe they wouldn’t talk, but Catra could begin to forgive herself for giving up on Adora. Or maybe they would, and Catra could take everything off her chest. It was in fate’s hands, and Catra couldn’t do a thing about it.  
She clicked the tv off, and stood up.  
She scratched the ears of her cat, Melog, and whispered to him, “Am I making a mistake?”  
He mewed in response.  
Catra groaned. “Not. Helpful.” She ran her fingers through her spiky hair.  
Adora hadn’t been the only one who had changed.  
A year ago, Catra had gotten so lost, and confused, she got in a bad place. She got depressed and suicidal.  
She had felt so alone, and she couldn’t see a point anymore. But her friend Scorpia had helped her.  
She put up with Catra’s mean comments, and rude attitude. She took her to get help. She convinced Catra to cut her hair. Get rid of the reminder of her past.  
Now Catra was doing much better. She was going to therapy, she had a good job, she was eating healthier, she was making friends, and actually keeping them.  
She kept her hair in a short, spiky cut, as a reminder of how far she had come.  
It felt better this way. No tethers.  
“I wonder if she would even recognize me. If she remembers me.” Catra sighed heavily. “Is she the same girl I knew? It’s been 10 years. So much distance between us.”  
Melog mewed again, and butted his head against Catra’s hand.  
She smiled. “Right. I should stop worrying about it. It’ll all work out. No use stressing.” She paused for a second. “What should I wear?”  
\---  
Catra tugged on the edges of her jacket anxiously. She stood outside the stadium, the formidable building staring down at her.  
“Come on Catra,” She hissed. “You can do it.” She squared her shoulders, and walked towards the gate, head held high. She presented her ticket, and passed through security in what felt like seconds. The seconds were slipping by, and she was barely able to focus on her footsteps. She found her seat in a daze. And then, the curtain was rising, and the cover band was singing.  
Catra tried to focus, but her fingers were drumming holes into her legs.  
The band sounded good, but catra couldn’t pay attention to their words.  
After what seemed like both seconds, and an eternity, it was time for Adora. The curtain rose, and Adora stood there.  
Her long blond hair was loose, for the first time in ages, and she wore a long white dress. The shoulders were a gentle gold, and a long white cape hung to the floor. A simple circlet hung on her brow. Catra gasped, as she looked at her best friend for the first time in years.  
Adora was breathtaking.  
She was pretty in a way that words just don’t describe.  
Catra wanted to cry. She knew that Adora was still the same girl she had been when she left Catra.  
She was still the Adora who was a complete idiot, but still cared. Catra could tell, even from 100 feet away.  
And then, she was singing.  
Her voice was just like Catra remembered. It was sweet, soft, and gorgeous.  
Catra could feel tears stinging her eyes.  
And then, Catra started listening to the song. She couldn’t help but gasp. She’d never heard it before.  
But she had been there. She knew what Adora was singing about.  
Adora hadn’t forgotten her.  
Not just that.  
Adora was singing a fucking song about her. About them.  
Catra stifled an incredulous laugh.  
“Hey,” she hissed to the person sitting next to her. “What’s the name of this song?”  
They rolled their eyes. “Kept Promises,” they hissed. “Didn’t you know?”  
Catra ignored them. Kept Promises. Adora was still planning on keeping hers. She had broken a million, but she was still remembering hers.  
Catra wasn’t forgotten by the only one who had cared.  
She couldn’t stop the wild grin from spreading across her lips.  
She looked back at the stage, at Adora crooning a song out of her lips.  
She looked up, and somehow through the distance between them, she met Catra’s eyes.  
A soft ‘o’ of recognition parted her lips. Her voice quavered, but it only added to her song.  
Adora squared her soldiers, and held Catra’s cool gaze while she sang, “Oh I swear I'm right here, I swear I’ll keep our love, hanging round my heart, ‘Cause your my girl, Yeah your my girl.”  
Catra smiled at Adora. Adora’s face lit up, and she grinned as the audience broke into applause.  
“Thank you,” She said. “You know, I wrote that song about my best friend. I haven’t seen her in awhile, but I’d never forget her. She’s one of the most important people in my life.”  
Catra’s neighbour muttered “lucky.”  
“Why?” Catra asked.  
The neighbour shrugged. “I’d love to be best friends with Adora. I can’t see why they don’t talk anymore though. She must be a really terrible person.”  
Catra bristled. “Yeah well-” she stopped herself. It didn’t matter. They were right. Catra had given up on Adora. She was terrible.  
“So- I thought I might sing her favourite song tonight. It’s not mine, but if you know the words feel free to sing along.” Adora looked straight at Catra and winked.  
“Elevator buttons and morning air…” She started singing.  
Catra laughed. Of course Adora would remember her favourite song. And sing it in front of a theater full of thousands of people.  
Adora was staring at her. Did she want Catra to join?  
Yes, Catra realized. She did. She remembered that night at their pond.  
Catra shook her head, and opened her mouth.  
Her voice mingled with hundreds of others as she singed along.  
“So don't you worry your pretty, little mind, People throw rocks at things that shine, And life makes love look hard,” Catra and Adora sang. Sure, their voices rang with countless others, but their voices were the only ones that mattered.  
Suddenly, it was 10 years ago, and they sat on a damp log, legs dangling over water. They leaned against each other, and sang a song they knew to be true. The world was so twisted and awful, but at the same time it was perfect. It was perfect because they still had each other.  
Catra let herself free. She grinned at Adora, who grinned back.  
The blonde girl’s smile completely melted Catra’s heart.  
They had found their way back to each other at last.  
\---  
Catra dashed through the throngs of people. She crept past the guards, and finally, she was in the backstage area. It was quiet, the throngs of people missing. Catra searched for Adora. She spotted a dressing room, and knocked quietly on the door.  
“Come in,” A voice said. A voice that was so achingly familiar.  
Catra stepped inside and closed the door behind her.  
“Hey, Adora,” she said with a small smile.  
She was surprised by an enormous, crushing hug. “Oh my god, Catra,” Adora’s muffled voice said. “I can’t believe this.” Finally she stepped back, and looked Catra up and down. “I like your hair.”  
Catra laughed. “It’s been 10 years, and all you’ve got is I like your hair? Come on princess, do better.”  
“I’ve missed you so much. How… how is this happening?”  
Catra looked down. “I realized nothing was your fault. You probably didn’t have much of a choice.”  
“For what?”  
“Leaving me!” Catra laughed. “What else?”  
“What do you mean?” Adora asked. Her voice was confused.  
“You said you’d be back in a month. I waited for three months, and you never came back. You promised you would.”  
“Oh, Catra. Shadow Weaver… she called a week after I left to say you ran away. I didn’t come back because there was nothing for me there. I thought you had decided to leave.” Her eyes glistened. “I’m so sorry, I never thought…”  
“That Shadow Weaver lied?” Catra heard the anger in her voice. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not your fault. But you could have at least checked.” Catra’s voice broke. “I was all alone for three months. Do you have any idea what that was like?”  
Adora shook her head. “I did check. A year later, I came back. No one knew. I went to our pond….” Adora took in a deep shuddering breath. “I saw the A+C. I assumed you hated me.”  
“I did. For a while I did. I got into a bad place, but I’m alright now. And when I saw you were in LA, I knew I had to come, and at least try to make things right between us.” Catra sighed. “I’ve missed you Adora. Life without you feels bad. I don’t want that anymore.”  
Adora wrapped her arms tightly around Catra again. “I don’t either. Friends?” She held out her hand.  
Catra looked at it, and tried not to frown. It was foolish to believe Adora felt the same feelings for her. Catra was the last person anyone would want to date.  
Catra shook Adora’s hand. “Right. Friends.”  
Adora blushed a deep red. “Well... if you want to... I wouldn’t mind being more than friends.”  
Catra laughed softly. “You're such a dumbass. Why do you think I came back?” Taking Adora’s face in her hands, she kissed her lips softly.  
And everything felt right.  
That Adora shaped hole inside Catra was finally gone. Replaced with something much better.  
Finally, they broke apart.  
Catra spotted a frayed cord hanging from Adora’s neck. She tugged it out, revealing a small rock with a hole through it.  
“You never took it off,” Catra said in amazement.  
“Of course not! I promised I wouldn’t as long as we’re friends.”  
Catra looked down. “I took mine off. After you left, I couldn’t wear it. But I still carry it in my pocket everyday.” She pulled out her own necklace. The cord was dirty and falling apart, but it was still there.  
Without asking, Adora plucked it out of Catra’s hands, and quickly tied it around her neck. The weight settled comfortably, and it felt right.  
“Thank you,” Catra whispered. “I’m sorry for giving up on you.”  
“And I’m sorry for leaving you.” Adora brushed a kiss against Catra’s lips. “But that's in the past. It doesn’t matter anymore. Because we’re back together, and I’m never leaving your side.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise. And you know I won’t break it.” Adora laughed softly. “I love you Catra. I went crazy without you by my side.”  
“Me too. But we’re by each other’s sides. The world can’t keep us apart again.”  
Adora slipped her hands into Catra’s. “I’d like to see them try.”  
Catra leaned forwards, sinking into the kiss. Adora wasn’t on a screen anymore, she was standing right in front of Catra. They had found each other again. Catra had found her home at last, and this time she was staying for good.

lyrics to Kept Promises  
You found me in the dark  
Took my hand  
Led me out, oh

You showed me all the wonders of our world  
Wonders just for our eyes  
For our eyes

Oh oh oh

Trellis creaking under out weight  
Thought id fall  
But thats okay  
‘Cause your underneath  
Waiting to catch me in your arms 

Led me through the woods  
Took me to your secret spot  
Pond of moonlight  
Forgotten by the world

Crossed a log  
You fell right in  
I caught your hand  
Pulled you up  
I'll be there beside you  
Beside you

Oh i swear i'm right here  
I swear I’ll keep our love  
hanging round my neck  
‘Cause your my girl  
Yeah your my girl

We sang ourselves a special song  
Wrapped ourselves in the memory  
You taught me to breathe  
You taught me to breathe

Carved our names upon a log  
Let that be a reminder  
This spot is ours  
It's ours

We found two stones with matching holes  
Strung them round our necks  
With a promise  
We’ll take it off when there’s no more love  
And darling i'll still wear it  
Even when i'm gone, it'll grace my neck  
Cause its yours  
And mine

Oh i swear i'm right here  
I swear I’ll keep our love  
Hanging round my neck  
‘Cause your my girl  
Yeah your my girl  
Yeah, your my girl

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and give me validation!!!


End file.
